


Czy najemnik może zostać Supertatą?

by DeadpoolMischief



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Daddy!Wade, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gospoda Pod Złamanym Piórem, Hospital
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:04:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2103699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadpoolMischief/pseuds/DeadpoolMischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Cześć, słońce. Pewnie tego nie wiesz, ale jestem twoim tatusiem – powiedziałem powoli, badając grunt. Może jej matka opowiadała o mnie?</p>
<p>- Tym złym, który zabija ludzi? – Miałem ochotę prychnąć. Jak można rzucać takimi informacjami w niewinną trzylatkę?</p>
<p>- Tak, tym złym który zabija ludzi. Ale nie martw się, nie jestem aż taki zły jak się wydaje. – Pogładziłem ją po włosach, kiedy przecierała nadal zaspane oczka. Mój Boże, takiego uroczego stworzenia jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie widziałem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> To jeden z pierwszych polskich, Deadpoolowych fanficów, ha! :D  
> Tekst nie został zbetowany, także przepraszam za wszystkie ewentualne błędy i zachęcam do wytykania mi ich :D  
> Pozdrawiam i życzę miłego czytania!

Dzień, w którym dowiedziałem się że mam córkę był chyba najpiękniejszym dniem mojego życia. I wiecie co? Pewnie was to zdziwi, ale spanikowałem. Tak, wiem – „najlepszy najemnik, blah, blah, blah, przystojny, odważny”. Jak dotąd nie musiałem zajmować się kimkolwiek, nawet psem! Uznałem, że właśnie rzucono mnie na głęboką wodę bez żadnego kółka ratunkowego czy liny (chociaż lina na otwartym morzu na nic by mi przydała). 

Ponoć nadano małej imię „Evanlyn”. Nadal pozostaje pytanie: w jaki sposób dowiedziałem się o tym po trzech latach? Otóż, matka mojej córki zginęła na miejscu w wypadku samochodowym, a dziewczynka nadal leżała na oddziale intensywnej terapii w tragicznym stanie. Lekarze chcąc dowiedzieć się kim jest ojciec po prostu zrobili testy, poszukali w bazie danych (było to działanie wymagane, gdyż przy mojej byłej kochance nie znaleziono żadnych dokumentów ani czegokolwiek, co pomogłoby w zidentyfikowaniu jej i zawiadomieniu najbliższej rodziny). 

Kogoś, kto ma krew tak wielu osób na swoich rękach jedno życie nie powinno nic obchodzić. Ale akurat to nie było byle jakie życie. Pierwszy raz od naprawdę dłuższego czasu poczułem takie miłe uczucie w miejscu, gdzie powinienem mieć resztki serca (przypominam, że sprzedałem je za poczucie humoru, którego akurat w tym momencie mi brakowało).  
Jeszcze nie widziałem Evie na oczy, ale świadomość że mam rodzinę, jakąkolwiek, popchnęła mnie do przodu. Po tym jak dostałem telefon ze szpitala (skąd oni do cholery mieli mój numer?!) bez wahania wsiadłem do mojego Poolmobilu (fajna nazwa, nie?) i pognałem jak szalony nowojorskimi ulicami. 

Nastał luty, więc ulica była nieco śliska. Gdzie niegdzie spostrzegłem szary śnieg, który wcale nie poprawił mi nastroju, jak robił to zazwyczaj. 

Wyskoczyłem z samochodu jak szalony i wbiegłem na spokojny, szpitalny korytarz. Wszędobylska biel raziła mnie w oczy a zapach leków przyprawiał o zawroty głowy. Nienawidziłem go tak bardzo, jak to tylko możliwe, ale czego nie zrobi się dla własnego dziecka?

Pulchna pielęgniarka udzieliła mi niezbędnych informacji, na przykład numer sali i nazwisko lekarza do którego powinienem się zwrócić, po czym posłała pytające spojrzenie. W zasadzie nie tylko ona, pewnie rzadko wpada tu ktoś z dwiema katanami na plecach i karmazynowej masce. 

Osiemnaście b, osiemnaście b, osiemnaście.. O, napoje! Osiemnaście b, osiemnaście b.. Rozejrzałem się, sprawdzając kolejno numery na drzwiach. Wstrzymałem oddech, łapiąc za klamkę i wejrzałem niepewnie do środka. Mój wzrok od razu padł na śpiącą dziewczynkę w rogu pomieszczenia. Miała takie ładne, brązowe włosy. Zupełnie jak ja kiedyś. Zrobiłem kilka kroków w jej stronę, instynktownie szukając jakichkolwiek większych obrażeń. Zdziwiłem się, kiedy nie zauważyłem żadnego.

\- Panie Wilson. – Usłyszałem i odwróciłem się gwałtownie, unosząc brew (czego raczej nie było widać). 

\- Tak, panie.. 

\- Greenberg – uzupełnił i skinął głową na powitanie. - Jest pan ojcem? Cóż, tak też sądziłem. Głównym powodem moich podejrzeń była głównie zdolność samoregeneracji, którą spostrzegłem u dziecka.

Gość nie dał mi dojść do słowa. To nie fair, to ja zawsze zagaduję wszystkich! Czasem nawet na śmierć.

\- Jej stan jest stabilny, mimo że jeszcze dwie godziny temu walczyła o życie – kontynuował niezrażony moją postawą i pstryknął długopisem, zapisując coś w karcie. Wyglądał jak wychudzona, siwa wiewiórka.

Zapomniałem, że ostatnio wszyscy Nowojorczycy wiedzieli o moim talencie do wychodzenia bez szwanku z wybuchających budynków. Odetchnąłem cicho i usiadłem na skraju łóżka, czujnie przyglądając się trzylatce. Nie musiałem dostawać specjalnego papierka, nawet i bez niego wiedziałem że jest moja. Rodzice po prostu czują takie rzeczy. 

\- Evanlyn? – Dokładnie pamiętałem imię, ale zapytałem jakby chcąc się upewnić że to rzeczywistość. Sam nie wiem. 

Mężczyzna skinął głową i odchrząknął znacząco, przypominając o swoim istnieniu, więc spojrzałem na niego.

\- Chcę ją zabrać. – W moim głosie pobrzmiewała determinacja, właściwa dla tej sytuacji. Oczywiście, gdybym był pewien że Evie nie posiada czynnika odpowiedzialnego za autoleczenie, pozwoliłbym aby szpital właściwie się nią zajął. Ale skoro obrażenia widoczne gołym okiem jeszcze jakiś czas temu jak gdyby nigdy nic zniknęły, to odpowiedź była dla mnie oczywista. Kierowała mną jakaś wewnętrzna siła, która wręcz krzyczała „musisz ją stad zabrać”. Wierzcie mi bądź nie, ale ten głos działa trochę jak pajęczy zmysł u Spidey’a.

\- Ale.. A co jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak? Nie wiem czy zabranie jej w tej sytuacji jest odpowiednim działaniem – odrzekł z lekkim drżeniem w głosie. Chociaż nie miałem doświadczenia z dziećmi to śmiało mogłem stwierdzić, że w tym miejscu nie będą potrafili się nią prawidłowo zająć – szczególnie jeśli odziedziczyła po mnie także temperament.

\- Proszę przygotować wszystko co niezbędne. Evanlyn jeszcze dziś zostanie przeze mnie zabrana. Bez urazy, ale nie ufam lekarzom. – Uśmiechnąłem się nieco ironicznie i pewnie gdybym miał przy sobie okulary przeciwsłoneczne, nałożyłbym je mówiąc „pogódź się z tym”. 

Greenberg zacisnął usta w wąską linię, co najprawdopodobniej miało wyrażać niezadowolenie. Ha, pewnie odbierałem mu właśnie obiekt badań, dzięki któremu mógłby się wybić. Wolne żarty. Wilsonowie nie są i nigdy nie będą królikami doświadczalnymi, nach! 

Zerknąłem na dziewczynkę i zadrżałem, kiedy spostrzegłem że już nie śpi i nie odrywa ode mnie wzroku. Wpadł mi do głowy kolejny pomysł, a mianowicie porwanie jej i okazyjne pozbycie się dziwnego doktorka, który od samego początku działał mi na nerwy.

\- Cześć, słońce. Pewnie tego nie wiesz, ale jestem twoim tatusiem – powiedziałem powoli, badając grunt. Może jej matka opowiadała o mnie?

\- Tym złym, który zabija ludzi? – Miałem ochotę prychnąć. Jak można rzucać takimi informacjami w niewinną trzylatkę?

\- Tak, tym złym który zabija ludzi. Ale nie martw się, nie jestem aż taki zły jak się wydaje. – Pogładziłem ją po włosach, kiedy przecierała nadal zaspane oczka. Mój Boże, takiego uroczego stworzenia jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie widziałem. – Chciałabyś ze mną jechać do domu? Kupimy szczeniaczka i misie – dodałem zachęcająco, a ona.. Ona uśmiechnęła się rozbrajająco i pokiwała głową, wyciągając w moją stronę ręce.

Nie pozostało mi nic innego, jak tylko przytulić ją do siebie i westchnąć. Chciałem wierzyć w to, że nie będę tragicznym ojcem. Jeśli tylko ograniczę pewne nawyki (zgoda, mam ich całkiem sporo) to może nawet uda mi się osiągnąć sukces. 

\- Musi pan tu podpisać – wymamrotał mężczyzna, podsuwając mi pod nos kilka kartek i długopis. Na każdej z nich dałem swój autograf.

Wreszcie, zgodnie z prawem, mogłem zabrać Evanlyn z tego neonowobiałego miejsca i nikt nie wyśle za mną listu gończego, nie to żeby nie pierwszy raz. W tym momencie postanowiłem, że przeczytam wszystkie poradniki dotyczące rodzicielstwa jakie tylko znajdę w Nowym Jorku.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moje mieszkanie nie nadawało się dla dziecka, więc niewiele myśląc zadzwoniłem po ekipę sprzątającą , gdy sam wybrałem się na wycieczkę do galerii handlowej. W czerwonym, spandexowym kostiumie wcale nie rzucałem się w oczy w tłumie złożonym z nastoletnich hipsterów.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wracam z nowym (marnym) rozdziałem! Yay! Tak jak i ostatnio - zachęcam do krytyki. Nawet nie wiecie jak bardzo mi ona pomaga :D

Gdy tylko opuściłem szpitalną salę wyszło na jaw, że papierków do podpisania jest znacznie więcej niż tylko „kilka”. Serio, spędziłem bite pół godziny z panią sanitariuszką, która miała cholernie monotonny głos.

Ziewnąłem po raz kolejny, poprawiając chwyt na długopisie. Nagle oznajmiła że to tyle i będę mógł zabrać córkę ze sobą. Poinformowałem kobietę, że wrócę po Evanlyn za około dwie godziny, gdyż muszę przygotować wszystko na jej powrót – co było najszczerszą prawdą.

Moje mieszkanie nie nadawało się dla dziecka, więc niewiele myśląc zadzwoniłem po ekipę sprzątającą , gdy sam wybrałem się na wycieczkę do galerii handlowej. W czerwonym, spandexowym kostiumie wcale nie rzucałem się w oczy w tłumie złożonym z nastoletnich hipsterów. 

Stwierdziłem, że wypadałoby kupić coś do jedzenia. Coś, co nie byłoby płatkami z mlekiem bądź chimichangą. 

Będąc w stanie głębokiej zadumy pchałem powoli zapełniający się wózek, co chwila zerkając na zegarek. Nie chciałem się spóźnić, a o ile dobrze zauważyłem, pozostało mi jakieś półtorej godziny. Wziąłem z półki kilka rogalików, Nutellę, mleko (no co?), chleb, masło, herbatę Lipton i wiele, wiele innych rzeczy, które kupują normalni ludzie w supermarketach.

Następnie zajrzałem do sklepu z zabawkami w którym nabyłem pluszowego Spider-Mana (był naprawdę uroczy, przyrzekam!) oraz dwa wielkie, puchowe misie. Oczywiście nie zapomniałem o ubraniach dla trzylatki, ale jako osoba która nijak zna się na modzie musiałem poprosić o pomoc ekspedientkę (ha! Wade Wilson i prośba!). 

Najwyraźniej nikt nie sądził, że to ja jestem tym prawdziwym Deadpoolem, ponieważ po mieście chodziło wielu przebierańców (raz spotkałem gościa w stroju Zielonego Goblina). Może powinienem się nimi zająć? W sumie to nieważne, prędzej czy później sami powpadają pod samochody czy coś. Szkoda mojego cennego czasu na takie bzdety.

Wróciłem do wysprzątanego na błysk mieszkania i rozpakowałem wszystkie zakupy. Ekipie zapłaciłem z góry, tak więc nie zastałem żadnej żywej duszy. Spokojnie zdążyłem dojechać do szpitala na czas, aby zastać czekającą w holu Evanlyn.

Co dziwne, dziewczynka ani razu nie wspomniała o miejscu w którym mieszkała przed wypadkiem. Ten temat zaciekawił mnie szczególnie mocno, dlatego właśnie od niego rozpocząłem rozmowę w samochodzie, kiedy czekaliśmy na zielone (jestem najemnikiem, a nie piratem drogowym, nach).

\- Masz jakiś wujków od strony mamusi? Ciocie? Kuzynów? Kogokolwiek? – pytałem, a ona za każdym razem kręciła przecząco głową.

\- Mama już nie wróci? – Evie przyglądała mi się wyczekująco, wiercąc niecierpliwie na miejscu pasażera.

Przez chwilę zastanawiałem się jak jej powiedzieć o zaistniałej sytuacji, aż w końcu zdecydowałem się postawić na szczerą i prostą odpowiedź, żadnych niedomówień.

\- Mama zginęła w wypadku – oznajmiłem neutralnym tonem, zerkając na nią uważnie. Smutny uśmiech na jej ustach tylko utwierdził mnie w przekonaniu, że coś po prostu musiało być nie tak. 

\- Zawsze była na mnie zła, krzyczała i biła. – Wzruszyła ramionami, a ja poczułem że momentalnie zbladłem. – Mówiła, że mam siedzieć cicho i jej nie przeszkadzać.

Zagryzłem dolną wargę, na chwilę zapominając języka w gębie.

\- Nie martw się, słońce. Ja nic ci nie zrobię, obiecuję. – Uśmiechnąłem się słabo i zaparkowałem przed budynkiem. Wyjąłem kluczyk ze stacyjki i wysiadłem z pojazdu, potem pomagając Evanlyn wyplątać się z pasów bezpieczeństwa.

Kiedy dotarliśmy pod drzwi mojego (okej, okej, „naszego”) mieszkania na drugim piętrze, odezwał się pies sąsiadki – najwredniejszy Chihuahua jakiego kiedykolwiek spotkałem. Obnażył swoje małe (i ostre!) zębiska i wydał z siebie gardłowy warkot, który brzmiał jak silnik zachrypniętej motorynki. 

Evie mocniej złapała moją rękę a ja odpowiedziałem zwierzęciu tym samym, czym ono mnie powitało.

\- Uważaj na swoje słowa, Kirby – mruknąłem ostrzegawczo, gdy nagle usłyszałem cichy chichot gdzieś w okolicy pasa. Spojrzałem w tamtą stronę, ze zdziwieniem unosząc brew.

\- Jesteś śmieszny – stwierdziła wesoło.

\- Jedno jest pewne; nigdy nie kupimy Chihuahuy. – Przewróciłem oczami, wchodząc do środka. Dziewczynka nie ociągała się zbytnio i weszła zaraz za mną, rozglądając się czujnie. – Mam dla ciebie niespodziankę – oznajmiłem i wskazałem na maskotki siedzące na kanapie.

Uśmiech mojej córki rozjaśnił cały salon.

\- Dziękuję. – Przytuliła Spideya, lokując się wygodnie na jednej z poduszek. Widziałem, że prezent się jej spodoba.

\- Masz może ochotę na kolację? – zerknąłem na nią przez ramię, otwierając jedną z szafek kuchennych (dla nie wiedzących i mało spostrzegawczych: moja kuchnia była oddzielona od salonu szerokim progiem i dywanem). Cisza. Uznałem ją jednak za twierdzącą odpowiedź. Zabrałem się za przygotowywanie naleśników (tak, owszem, potrafię je zrobić) z Nutellą. 

\- Dlaczego nie zdejmiesz maski? – Spodziewałem się usłyszeć to pytanie. Z opowieści znajomych wiem, że dzieci są bardzo ciekawskie.

\- Ponieważ nie jestem zbyt ładny? – Zaśmiałem się spostrzegając niezwykle poważną minę trzylatki.

\- Każdy jest ładny. Tylko nie ta pani z dołu – odparła z rozbrajającą szczerością.

\- Przy mnie nawet ta pani jest piękna. – Postawiłem przed nią talerz z gotowymi naleśnikami przełożonymi czekoladą i szklankę nadal gorącej herbaty.

\- Pokaż – rozkazała stanowczym tonem, krzyżując ręce na piersi. Westchnąłem cierpiętniczo i złapałem za skrawek materiału, pociągając za niego.

Na twarzy dziewczynki pojawił się niezadowolony grymas kiedy mówiła:

\- Kłamałeś. Pani z dołu jest o wiele brzydsza od ciebie, tatusiu.

W myślach odetchnąłem z wielką, naprawdę wielką ulgą. Najbardziej obawiałem się, że mój wygląd przestraszy Evanlyn – gdyby sprawy potoczyły się w ten sposób miałbym ni lada problem.

Po kolacji zaprowadziłem ją do łazienki i zawahałem się przez krótką chwilę, a mianowicie „wejść albo nie wejść?” oto jest pytanie. Nierozsądne wydało mi się zostawienie dziecka samego, a jak wszyscy wiedzą ja stronię od zdrowego rozsądku. Po kąpieli pomogłem jej się ubrać w różową piżamkę z nadrukowaną jakąś księżniczką. 

Evie przetarła sennie oczy więc uznałem, że dochodzi już pora jej snu. Zegarek wskazywał godzinę dwudziestą pierwszą. Kiedyś słyszałem że mali ludzie idą spać wcześniej niż my, „dorośli”. Przeniosłem ją do mojego dwuosobowego łóżka i usiadłem obok, przykrywając dziewczynkę kołdrą.

\- Opowiesz mi bajkę? – zapytała cicho. Kim byłbym, gdybym odmówił?

\- Niech będzie. Ale ostrzegam, że jestem marnym poetą. – Odchrząknąłem teatralnie. - Opowieść mą zacznę od pewnej baśni:  
Gdzie księżyc srebrny na niebie się jaśni,  
Pięćset lat temu, hen za górami,  
Gdzie lasy zielone są tylko lasami,  
Tam rzeka młoda, Evie się zwąca  
Chciała raz piąty dogonić zająca.  
Płynęła szybko, od gór aż po morze  
Zwierzynę zgubiła w ciemnym, gęstym borze.  
A morał z tego jest nam dobrze znany:  
Szaraczek ucieknie, bo jest bardzo cwany.

Dumny ze swojego efektu pogładziłem Evanlyn po włosach, gasząc lampkę nocną. Usiadłem w fotelu w salonie i wziąłem się za czytanie „Jak wychować małego mordercę – Poradnik dla samotnych ojców”, który znalazłem w magazynie „Kraina zła i nienawiści”.

To niesamowite jak w ciągu jednej doby moje życie zmieniło się w takim stopniu.


End file.
